


A Game Of Hurl-Plate

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, this would've gone into the drabble collection but I wanted to gift it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: Velouria urges Soleil to try her new game





	

A prod at her cheek, followed by some rather audible sniffing, roused Soleil from her daytime slumber. Velouria sat crouched on the balls of her feet, periodically poking the mercenary’s face with her finger in hopes of waking her up.

“Muh? ‘louria…?” Soleil mumbled, eyes adjusting to the bright sun shining in through the windows.

“Hi,” Velouria’s ears perked up instantly, tail swishing to and fro against the mercenary’s thigh. “You sleep late.”

“Yeah, no kidding…” Soleil yawned, pulling herself into a seated position as she stretched. “What’s up? Did you need something?”

“Bored,” Velouria huffed, as if that was self-explanatory. When Soleil cocked an eyebrow awaiting an explanation, she added “Wanna come play?”

Soleil’s lids hung heavy with drowsiness as she yawned once more. “Can it wait? I just woke up, after all…”

“Not soon enough, if you ask me,” Velour’s ears went flat, a frown creasing her face.

Soleil held her tongue at the fact that she had, in fact, not asked. The sour look on the wolfskin’s face was reason enough for her to lighten up; no need to risk a mauling this soon after waking up. “Alright, alright; how can I decline a request from such a cute girl, after all?”

Velouria’s eyes lit up in excitement as she leapt upon Soleil, peppering her face with happy kisses, before dashing off to fetch her toys and give the mercenary a minute to get ready.

* * *

She greeted Velouria by her “burrow”, a pile of junk that, according to legend, had at one point had been a tent. The wolfskin emerged, handing Soleil something wrapped in a tattered cloth. Soleil unwrapped it hesitantly, relieved to find a rather normal looking pastry inside.

“Breakfast, since I know you haven’t had any,” Velouria explained, staring at Soleil expectantly. “It’s only a few days old,” she added, having remembered that ordinary people’s stomachs were much more delicate and sensitive than her iron gut.

“Oh, that’s… generous of you,” Soleil managed to smile, as she did her best to swallow the bun without chewing too much. “So, what did you wanna do?”

Velouria pressed a finger to her chin in thought for a moment, before an idea popped into her head. She leapt back into her junk heap, returning a moment later with a dented tin plate. “I hear if you throw one of these the right way, they’ll go real far! And then I can run and fetch it for ya!” she grinned.

Soleil silently breathed a sigh of relief; at least that didn’t sound like it would take much effort on her own part. “Sure, Velouria, that sounds great!” she grinned, taking the plate and striking a pose. With a flick of her wrist, she sent it sailing through the air, Velouria in hot pursuit below… and too late, Soleil noticed it was on a collision course with a certain servant, who was hauling an armload of laundry back to the palace.

“JAKOB! WATCH OUT!” Soleil hollered in vain, as the plate smacked the butler square on the ear, causing him to drop his load and curse loudly in her direction. Velouria seemingly paid him no mind as she snatched the plate, dashing back to Soleil with her tail wagging eagerly.

“That was fun! Throw it again!” she pleaded.

“…how about we go play somewhere with fewer pedestrians?” Soleil grimaced in response, shuffling in the other direction as Jakob cracked his knuckles ominously.

* * *

One of the empty training yards provided the perfect staging ground for their game of hurl-plate. Even Soleil ended up enjoying herself, pangs of hunger and sleepiness taking a back seat to her laughter as she flung the plate, watching it arc gracefully across the afternoon sky. Velouria seemed to be having the time of her life as well, channeling her seemingly-endless reserves of energy into chasing after the disc and returning it to Soleil with a look of pride in her eyes.

It was only when the sun had fallen below the horizon and the ample light began to fade that they even spoke of stopping, returning to their quarters hand-in-hand, looks of elation plastered to their sweaty faces.

“That was so so so so fun, Soleil!” Velouria’s overjoyed tone conveyed what her limited vocabulary couldn’t, and the mercenary wrapped her arms around the pup in a crushing embrace. “But tomorrow, let’s do what you want, okay?” she squeaked.

“That sounds just perfect to me,” Soleil laughed, pressing her lips gently against Velouria’s cheek before they parted to bathe.


End file.
